<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daily Dialogue Writing Prompts by Orang3Pe4nut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395480">Daily Dialogue Writing Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orang3Pe4nut/pseuds/Orang3Pe4nut'>Orang3Pe4nut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prompts - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Quarantine, COVID-19, Daily prompt, Dialogue prompts, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orang3Pe4nut/pseuds/Orang3Pe4nut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to quarantine, I'm extremely bored. As I lost touch with writing due to life, I would like to use this time to pick up one of my most beloved hobbies. Feel free to play along!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daily Dialogue Writing Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All I wanted was to do good in the world. I just wanted to help people who were suffering from things that weren't in their control, but maybe in my control. The 'people in power', however, did not like that. They wanted control. They wanted to make those who were suffering rely on them. They didn't want to help, or do good. They liked things to be the way they were because the people in power got to stay in power.<br/>So these people don't like me. They found out my name, my address, and who my friends and family are, and they wanted to make me stop. Wanted me to disappear.</p><p>A warm tear falls onto the picture I was holding, bringing me out of my thoughts. It had my father in it holding my 3-year-old daughter while my husband (fiance at the time) opened his Christmas present of an adoption form. He had spent 4 amazing years becoming part of the family, becoming my child's father. It was only right to finally make it official.</p><p>And now, here he was holding our 6-year-old daughter, both of them in tears.<br/>"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can figure it out. We were meant to be together and be a family. Please, just stop."<br/>"I can't. I already told you this isn't a choice I got to make. I have to go."<br/>He continued crying, feeling defeated. He placed our daughter down, telling her we needed some space.<br/>"Whatever it is, can you at least tell me why. I need to know if... if you've found someone else or you just aren't happy anymore." He said in a low voice, trying to make sure our daughter doesn't hear. I felt insulted at first, I wanted to slap him for thinking such a thing, but what else was he supposed to think. I can't tell him 'Oh, there's some people who really didn't like what I was doing in my spare time so they threatened to kill me if I didn't stop and I didn't because I knew what I was doing was for the greater good so they then decided to threaten my family and I can't really argue with that so here I am packing my bags.' It would just cause more harm than good. I'd much rather our daughter had at least a father to look after her.<br/>"I won't say, I'm sorry. Look after her for me, will you?" I smile at him, trying to change the topic.<br/>"No! You can't do this to us!" He shouts. I knew anger would set in soon enough.<br/>"I wish I didn't have to." I reply calmly, trying to keep the situation under control. I'd hate for the last time I see my loved ones that we argue.<br/>"Stop acting so calm about this! You would be just as upset and... and angry and betrayed if I up and left!" He cried, getting in between me and my suitcase.<br/>"You're right about that," I chuckle imagining the scene. "but you wouldn't let yourself get in my position. You're too smart for that."<br/>"What do you mean?! What position? Why... What did you do or-"<br/>"Stop asking questions."<br/>"No!" He bellowed again. He began to stand his ground, getting closer to me, almost becoming threatening himself. He's not a violent man, and I know I'm the cause of this. But I need to be strong right now, for if I don't put my foot down, I may just crumble under him. That is not going to end well. "Tell me why, right now, or I swear to God, I will-"<br/>"You'll what?" I challenged. "<strong>I don't owe you an explanation</strong>! I gave you friendship, laughs, commitment, a family. I held you're hand through thick and thin! I didn't need an explanation when you were at bars every night, drowning in your sorrows. All I knew was that I needed to step up and be a friend and get you out of whatever rut you had gotten yourself into. That's what being a wife is about." I let myself get carried away. If it was easier for him to let go through an argument, then I'll give him an argument.<br/>He took a step back as guilt encompassed his face. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hands on either side of his head, forcing him to look me in the eye.<br/>"Now, please, be my husband, and let me do this." I placed my forehead on his, and closed my eyes, hoping that finally I got through to him and he would let me go without a fight.<br/>"Is there any chance I'll see you again?" He whispered, possibly afraid that if he raises his voice, he'll scare me off without saying goodbye.<br/>"I don't know," I answered honestly. "But don't hold on for too long." A deathly silence had befallen us. I didn't want to move, but I knew I was on the clock. "But also don't move on too quick, that's just rude." He chuckled at me, then threw his arms around me for one last hug.<br/>"Then don't be too long." He kissed the top of my head, "I love you." I felt a few tears hit the top of my head.<br/>"I love you, too..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>